Code Lyoko: Hope
by Foxtrek 64
Summary: James wakes up in a strange world.  He doesn't know where he is and doesn't remember anything before being on Lyoko.  R&R, and I'll see you on the dark side.
1. James

**CODE LYOKO: HOPE**

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO BE KIND LOL. AS THE NAME SUGGESTS, THIS IS A CODE LYOKO FANFIC. NOBODY IN THIS STORY WITH THE EXCEPTION OF JAKE AND JAMES BELONG TO ME. EVERYONE ELSE BELONGS TO CHANAL J, MOONSCOOP, OR ANOTHER COMPANY RELATED TO THEM LOL. I HAVE CHANGED THE WORLD A BIT TO FIT THE STORY. FOR INSTANCE, IN THE FOREST SECTOR, AS YOU WILL READ BELOW, I HAVE INCLUDED WILD ANIMALS, RIVERS, AND OTHER PLANTS. I KNOW THAT IT IS MADE FROM TREES AND ISLANDS OF LAND OVER THE DIGITAL SEA, BUT THAT WOULDN'T GO WELL WITH MY STORY. SO SIT BACK, AND RELAX, AND ENJOY THE STORY (OR NOT).**

****

**CHAPTER ONE: James**

Flash! A large blinding light sprang up in front of my eyes. Shapes start showing up; Lines; A grid. The grid moved, making hills and valleys, trees and grass. Squares of colors came from everywhere, landing on a square on a grid. I am standing in a forest, untouched by people. I pause to look around but hear a rustling in a bush to my left. Fear instantly takes over and I can hear my feet pounding on the ground before I even know what's happening. I hear the trees shaking above me and run faster. Suddenly, something pink and white flips over my head. I try to stop but I slip on the mud and fall. I hear a giggle from the predator. _She, _deciding I was not a threat, held out her hand to help me up. I took it and dusted myself off while she introduced herself.

"I'm Aelita." She said, "I thought I was the only one here."

"Where is here?" I asked.

"This is Lyoko; it's my father's project. I… I don't know where he went."

"Went? What happened?"

"I don't remember, but I keep having this dream… I'll tell you about it while we walk to my camp." She said.

**Aelita's POV**

_I should ask his name now, but… Whatever, I'll just do it. _"I was wondering…" _No! Don't say it like that! He'll think I like him. Too late. _"… what's your name?"

"James" he said. _He said it so calmly, as if he doesn't even mind the off-hand question._

**At Camp…**

"Well, in my dream, I am practicing piano with my dad, when he got up and looked out the window. A car had pulled up and two men in business suits got out. Then he turned to me and said 'time to go'. He grabbed my hand and ran downstairs. The men kicked the door in, and he ran down into the basement. At the end of the hallway, there was the room that he told me never to go in. He opened the door and ran down a staircase. We ended up in the sewer. The next thing I remember is him telling me to go, and he pushed me into a bright gold tube. I don't think it was gold but it looked like it. He got in the tube next to me and told me everything was going to be okay. I haven't seen him since."

**Later…**

"This is the forest region. There is also an ice, desert, and a mountain region. There is a network of towers that allow you to move from one region to another. All you have to do is enter the tower, think of where you want to go, and fall of the ledge. After a few seconds, you float up onto that tower's platform. If you leave the tower, you will be in the region, or part of the region, that you imagined. Come on – it's getting late. I'll start dinner."

Aelita said and took wood from a pile. She laid the wood in a circle of stone, and then put her hands together. She pulled her hands apart slowly and a purple orb grew in her hands. When it was about the size of a golf ball, she moved her hands near the wood and laid it down. In a few seconds, the wood absorbed it, and caught fire. From inside a grass bag, she pulled out a wood bowl and a support she had made. She laid that over the fire and poured a canteen of water into the bowl. Then, she unrolled a mat, revealing a skinned rabbit. She cut the meat off using a rock she had sharpened into a knife, and placed the meat in the bowl. After that, she picked some mint leaves and placed them in the bowl as well. After she was satisfied, she said "Ok – that will take a few minutes. Let's go wash up."

When we got back, she poured the soup into separate bowls and gave one to me. During dinner, she told me the plan for the next day. We would tour the other regions, and she was going to show me her terraforming ability.

When we had finished the soup, we washed the bowls in the river and went back to camp. When we got there, she climbed into a near-by tree, and reached for something between the branches. She pulled out a grass bag and placed the bowls in them, and taking out a large silk blanket. She attached either end to the tree, and it instantly sprang up into a tube. As she worked she told me "Sleeping in the trees is the only way to stay out of the reach of the night predators. I use a tube style hammock because I rolled out on my first night and was forced into a fight. I got a good meal the next day, but it's not worth the fight. I don't have another one, so we'll have to share; that is unless you prefer a branch." She giggled. "No, I don't mind sharing." I said. That night, I followed her up the tree, and got in the hammock. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into my body. "Goodnight" we said, and fell asleep.

**A/N: The hammock they slept in might seem similar to the hammock they use in Avatar (James Cameron) but when I made the story, Avatar was not out yet. Both of us invented this style of hammock out of need for the story, but we never had any contact with each other. Thank's for reading! Please R&R, and look forward to more chapters :) As always, I'll see you on the dark side,**

**Foxtrek_64**

****


	2. Morning

CHAPTER 2, MORNING. THIS ONE VERY SHORT, AND I'M IN THE PROCESS OF RE-WRITING IT. I ONLY HAD TIME TO REMAKE THE HEADER ANNOUNCING MY INTENTIONS. SOON, YOU WILL FIND THIS CHAPTER UPDATED AND QUITE LONGER. BUT, FOR NOW, IT WILL REMAIN SHORT :(.

I woke up feeling like I had slept a life time. Aelita wasn't in the hammock, but I assumed she had just gotten up early. I climbed down and saw nothing but a neat circle of stones. No ashes… strange I thought, and went to look for Aelita. After searching around the camp site, I decided to check the tower since that was supposed to be the first thing to do today. "First, we're going to go to the tower and see if we can't find anything." I heard her say, the memory still fresh in my mind. As I was walking, I heard a buzzing noise, and quickly ducked behind a tree. A swarm of large wasps flew by. Frolions I thought as they buzzed away.

I found the tower quickly enough, In fact, I could see it from the camp site; but finding the entrance was the hard part. All I could find was a thick oily substance that I assumed was hiding the door. I started feeling around until I saw a ripple effect around my hand. I pulled my hand back quickly. I tried again, and pushed my hand completely inside. I felt the cool air of the tower on my hand and started to push myself in. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and turned around to see the Frolions. I pushed myself in the rest of the way and fell heavily on a bridge leading to the platform. I tried to stand up, without success, collapsing in pain.

After a few minutes, my leg felt strange, like it had been placed in cool water. I looked down, and I saw the blood flying away, and the mesh pulling itself back together. I watched and waited, and then when nothing happened, I tested my leg again. No pain I thought and smiled. I walked towards the platform and noticed that it was the same symbol as what I saw on the Frolions. The symbol was made of concentric rings with tails coming off of the outer ring. I stepped onto a ring, and it lit up and rang. I froze and looked around. After a few seconds, I continued. The second ring did the same, but the ring was lower pitched. The last ring was actually a circle. This one had the lowest ring of all three, and after stepping on it, I found that I was floating up.

I landed on another platform. This one was like the other one, but without a bridge, and it had a single panel in the center. This panel was floating, and it looks to be made of light. I touched it and it rippled like the oil outside. I placed my entire hand on the panel and a bar went across. After that, nothing happened, so I removed my hand. There was an outline of my hand that stayed as an after effect on the screen, and then it faded. I saw blue letters start to type out a word:

JAMES

This was a fun chapter to write. For those of you that have seen the Code Lyoko series, this will be easy for you to imagine. For those who haven't, I have placed details about his environment inside the tower. I hope I have left enough suspense in the cliff hanger, but this is the first cliff hanger I have ever written, so idk. Please R&R, and if you think you can add more suspense, re-write the last paragraph in your review. Finally, I'll see you on the dark side,

Foxtrek_64


	3. The Begining

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5 OF MY STORY. WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED IT TO ACT AS FILLER UNTIL I WROTE MY NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE LOL. I HAVE DECIDED TO LET YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS, TO DECIDE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE. PM ME WITH YOUR IDEA (OR JUST WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER), AND IF YOU ARE CHOSEN, THEN I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R, AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE.**

**ONE WEEK LATER  
>KADIC COLEDGE DORMATORY ROOMS<strong>

**7:52 A.M.**

"Come on! Get up! Xana's attacking!" I jumped out of bed and got ready. She had a concerned look on her face. "Something up?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You look like something's bothering you." She answered.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I said, "It was a dream I had last night. I saw our fathers." I answered as I walked out the door into the hallway.

"Our fathers!" She asked, surprised.

"Your father was a scientist, and mine was his assistant."

"Hmm" she nodded. Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere. The whole school shook from the blast, knocking dust from the ceiling as the power went out. We set off towards the gym, going through the service tunnel to the sewer.

We enter the sewer from the service hatch, grab our skateboards, and head towards the factory.

Aelita punched in the code to the elevator and we descended. When the door opened, Jeremy said "Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are waiting for you at the tower James activated. The scanners are ready for you." We took the elevator down to the next floor and stepped into the scanners. "Transfer Aelita… Transfer James… Scanner Aelita… Scanner James… Virtualization!"

**FOREST REGION**

Once again, a large bright light blinded me. When I regained my vision, I saw a grid forming, and then texture filling in, and finally I fell to the ground. After looking around for a few seconds, I recognized the old camp site. I went towards the tower again, using the same path. Next to the tower the rest of the gang was waiting. They waved at us and we took off running after them. At the tower, Aelita asked, "Do you remember how I told you to move between towers?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"James," Jeremy called down, "Each tower is linked with one tower in each sector. This is how we move efficiently between sectors."

"Okay, let's get moving." Ulrich said.

**DESERT REGION**

On the other side, we immediately spotted Xana's tower. It was located inside of a round canyon, with only one way in. That tunnel was guarded by two megatanks. "Well, there's our welcoming committee." Odd said.

"Hmm…" I thought out loud. "Jeremy, you said that each tower is connected to only one tower in each of the different regions?"

"Yeah? What are you suggesting?"

"Where is the closest tower that links up to Xana's?"

"Hmm… Ah, here it is. It's in the mountain region."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys on the other side." We walked into the tower again and fell off the ledge.

**MOUNTAIN REGION**

We emerged in the mountain region. "The tower is in the large mountain on the other side of the bridge." Jeremy stated. We took off running, dispatching a swarm of Kankrelats. We entered the tower and emerged on the other side. Aelita went to the top of the tower and deactivated it. "Return to the past… NOW!" Jeremy said. I saw the texture leave everything, then the wireframe, then I was blinded.

**KADIC COLLEDGE DORMATORY ROOMS  
>7:52 A.M.<strong>

** "**Morning!" Aelita said, smiling.

"Again?" I asked sarcastically and laughed.

"Come on. It's time for breakfast." I got cleaned up and we walked to the cafeteria.

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T TOO SHORT. I SKETCHED THIS UP DURING ENGLISH CLASS FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS BUT AS I SAID ABOVE, IT WAS MEANT TO BE MORE OF A FILLER TO HELP EASE THE WAIT (IF THERE IS ANY LOL) PLEAS R&R, SUGGEST IDEAS FOR WHERE THIS STORY SHOULD GO NEXT, AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE.**

**FOX**


	4. Rude Awakening

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5 OF MY STORY. WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED IT TO ACT AS FILLER UNTIL I WROTE MY NEXT CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A SURPRISE, AND EXPECT THE STORY TO TAKE A VERY SIMILAR TURN TO THE CANNON SERIES... PLEASE R&R, AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE.**

**ONE WEEK LATER  
>KADIC COLEDGE DORMATORY ROOMS<strong>

**7:52 A.M.**

"Come on! Get up! Xana's attacking!" I jumped out of bed and got ready. She had a concerned look on her face. "Something up?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You look like something's bothering you." She answered.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I said, "It was a dream I had last night. I saw our fathers." I answered as I walked out the door into the hallway.

"Our fathers!" She asked, surprised.

"Your father was a scientist, and mine was his assistant."

"Hmm" she nodded. Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere. The whole school shook from the blast, knocking dust from the ceiling as the power went out. We set off towards the gym, going through the service tunnel to the sewer.

We enter the sewer from the service hatch, grab our skateboards, and head towards the factory.

Aelita punched in the code to the elevator and we descended. When the door opened, Jeremy said "Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are waiting for you at the tower James activated. The scanners are ready for you." We took the elevator down to the next floor and stepped into the scanners. "Transfer Aelita… Transfer James… Scanner Aelita… Scanner James… Virtualization!"

**FOREST REGION**

Once again, a large bright light blinded me. When I regained my vision, I saw a grid forming, and then texture filling in, and finally I fell to the ground. After looking around for a few seconds, I recognized the old camp site. I went towards the tower again, using the same path. Next to the tower the rest of the gang was waiting. They waved at us and we took off running after them. At the tower, Aelita asked, "Do you remember how I told you to move between towers?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"James," Jeremy called down, "Each tower is linked with one tower in each sector. This is how we move efficiently between sectors."

"Okay, let's get moving." Ulrich said.

**DESERT REGION**

On the other side, we immediately spotted Xana's tower. It was located inside of a round canyon, with only one way in. That tunnel was guarded by two megatanks. "Well, there's our welcoming committee." Odd said.

"Hmm…" I thought out loud. "Jeremy, you said that each tower is connected to only one tower in each of the different regions?"

"Yeah? What are you suggesting?"

"Where is the closest tower that links up to Xana's?"

"Hmm… Ah, here it is. It's in the mountain region."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys on the other side." We walked into the tower again and fell off the ledge.

**MOUNTAIN REGION**

We emerged in the mountain region. "The tower is in the large mountain on the other side of the bridge." Jeremy stated. We took off running, dispatching a swarm of Kankrelats. We entered the tower and emerged on the other side. Aelita went to the top of the tower and deactivated it. "Return to the past… NOW!" Jeremy said. I saw the texture leave everything, then the wireframe, then I was blinded.

**KADIC COLLEDGE DORMATORY ROOMS  
>7:52 A.M.<strong>

** "**Morning!" Aelita said, smiling.

"Again?" I asked sarcastically and laughed.

"Come on. It's time for breakfast." I got cleaned up and we walked to the cafeteria.

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T TOO SHORT. I SKETCHED THIS UP DURING ENGLISH CLASS FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS BUT AS I SAID ABOVE, IT WAS MEANT TO BE MORE OF A FILLER TO HELP EASE THE WAIT (IF THERE IS ANY LOL) PLEASE R&R, AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE.**

**EDIT: I have finished the next chapter. I just need to type it up and upload it, but it may be the weekend before I get to it (finals this week :/ )**

**FOX**


	5. Love Game

**CHAPTER 6 OF CODE LYOKO: HOPE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE. THINGS HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY RECENTLY. BUT, I'M BACK AND SO IS THIS STORY. PLEASE R&R, AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE **

**KADIC COLLEDGE DORMS  
>12:00 A.M.<strong>

James woke in the middle of the night. He had some unknown force guiding him, and he followed it willingly. He got dressed and walked out of his dorm, walking towards the gym. He entered the sewer and walked to the factory. Once inside, he walked over to the mainframe, and started typing. It was then he saw his reflection in the screen. He saw his face, his mouth, his nose, his eyes… Xana's symbol glowed in the place of his pupils. He knew he should have been shocked, surprised, but instead he felt completely calm. He attempted to fight his hands, but to no avail.

**SCANNERS WARMING…**

**COMPLETE!**

He read the message on the screen, then turned around and climbed down to the scanner room. He entered his scanner, and the door slid shut.

**LYOKO****  
>DESERT REGION<strong>

James dropped to the ground and looked around. There were four Bloks and two Scyphozoas. Just then, he heard something behind him and Aelita walked up next to him.

**KADIC COLLEDGE DORMS  
>12:00 A.M.<strong>

Jeremy awoke with a start. He just had a horrible dream, but could not remember what it was. Just then, he heard footsteps in the hallway. They sounded perfect, almost mechanical. They passed, but then he heard a second set, but this time they were more human. He got dressed, and followed the footsteps. He heard the gym doors open, and then the service doors. He followed cautiously, to prevent getting caught by the "intruders". "Hold it right there!" Jim said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… I was going to the bathroom." Jeremy stuttered.

"Don't you know the bathroom's the other way?"

"I must've gotten turned around. Goodnight Jim." Jeremy said, and started walking the other way. When he could no longer hear Jim's footsteps, he turned around and made his way to the factory.

At the factory, he climbed down the ladder, not wanting to alert the intruders by taking the elevator. Once he reached the computer floor, he looked at the log on the screen.

**SCANNERS WARMING…  
>COMPLETE!<strong>

Closing this window, he looked at who was on Lyoko. "Aelita… and James? Surrounded by…" he thought out loud. "SHIT!" he yelled and called in the team.

The elevator rattled as Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich plunged into the depths of the facility. Once they arrived on the computer floor, Jeremy said "The scanners are ready! Hurry!" Once the elevator door closed, he whispered "We're coming, Aelita."

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich! Scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich! Virtualization!" Jeremy almost screamed.

Odd dropped to the ground, instantly killing the first blok. Just then, a sword materialized in front of James. Unable to fight, he was forced to grab the sword. "RUN!" he screamed, struggling. Then he screamed in pain as he collapsed to the ground from being electrocuted.

"James!" Aelita shouted. Then a blok 's bolt went through her side. She collapsed to the ground, hand and fingers extended toward James.

"I'm getting you out of there." Jeremy said

"James… help… me…" Aelita mumbled , and suddenly James found he could move again. It was difficult because he was still fighting XANA, but he was able to help his friends. Just then, he started to de-virtualize.

"Cover your ears!" He yelled, and then howled. It sounded very metallic, like a robot. The howl instantly destroyed the remaining Bloks and both Scyphozoas.

**FLASH!**

James left the scanner promptly and looked at Aelita's scanner. Blood was leaking out onto the floor. "Guys! I need you down here now!" he yelled and pried open Aelita's scanner. She was lying in a puddle of blood, her hair stained red on one side, and her fingers soaked.

**THIS CHAPTER , LIKE SOME OF MY OTHERS, I ENJOYED WRITING. THERE IS MORE IN MY NOTEBOOK AS TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, BUT I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD STOPPING POINT AND A GOOD CLIFF HANGER. BE SURE TO LEAVE COMMENTS, SUBSCRIBE, AND CHECK BACK OCCASIONALY. NOW THAT I AM ON WINTER BREAK, I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND KEEP MY PAGE UPDATED. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY OR ANY FUTURE STORIES, FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS. CONTACT INFORMATION IS ON MY PAGE.**

**HAVE A GREAT BREAK, AND I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE.**


End file.
